coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9722 (20th March 2019)
Plot Sally lies unconscious on the factory floor, debris strewn everywhere. Kirk, Gemma, Paul, Sean and Emma slowly come to. Gina frantically climbs down the ladder as the residents dart across the Street to render aid. Tim hears from Gina that Sally fell through the roof. At the Chariot Square Hotel, Rana is ten minutes late for her own wedding. Kate keeps ringing her but gets no answer. Toyah gets hold of Imran, who reports that Rana didn't meet him as planned. Paul lifts a fallen beam in order to free Kirk. The group realises they're in imminent danger when a pipe bursts and Kirk spots a live cable. Tim, Tyrone and Gary dig their way into the factory. Imran notices smoke billowing from the factory and wonders if Rana is inside. Gina tells him she left ages ago. The survivors panic as the water level rises. Abi finds the fuse box in the office and turns the power off. Everyone other than Sally makes it out without serious injury but Izzy is missing. Gary is relieved when she turns up none the wiser, having gone out for treats. Inside the factory, what's left of the roof continues to pour down and Abi is nearly crushed. Imran tells Kate about the roof collapse, assuring her that Rana wasn't involved. The Connors worry about Carla's whereabouts. Ali leaves the wedding to render aid. Tim and Abi find Sally just as the emergency services arrive and evacuate them. The factory is cordoned off. Kate receives a call from Rana, who's inside the factory having gone back in to retrieve her bag which had the rings inside. She's trapped and can't move. Seb comforts Abi upon hearing that she nearly died. Sally is taken out alive and rushed to hospital. Tim tells Gina not to bother following. Kate returns to the Street after receiving Rana's call. Imran is furious that Rana was missed when the rescue team went in for Sally. The TRU officers start to dig Rana out however they're forced to evacuate when another chunk of the roof falls down. Kate, Johnny and Jenny arrive just as it happens. Kate's grief-stricken, thinking Rana's dead. Cast Regular cast *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *TRU Officer 1 - Matt Lanigan *TRU Officer 2 - John Mackie *Fire Officer - Liam Gerrard *Police Officer - Sam Beresford *Paramedic - Sean Corey Places *Coronation Street *Underworld - Office, factory floor and roof *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Chariot Square Hotel - Wedding suite *Unknown road Notes *Some scenes within Underworld were not recorded at the MediaCity studios but at the Space Studios, Vaughan Street, West Gorton, Manchester. *The scenes showing Kate, Johnny and Jenny in their cab back from the wedding venue were recorded on Trafford Wharf Road, outside of the MediaCity studios. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Belinda McGinley as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim, Abi and Tyrone force their way into the factory before emergency services arrive; and at the wedding venue, Kate paces up and down as she waits for Rana. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,752,425 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes